Hex
Hex Shao Atom was the son of Zang and Jun. Bio Born in 1067, a year after Zang and Jun got married, Hex started flying. Zang had to catch him. Hex was an unusual child. Hex had some hidden power in him. He was born without a tail though, he did not have much Saiyan genes in him. When Hex was only a year old, he lifted up the largest tree in the forest in Mount Paozu, and threw it into space. As a toddler, Hex learned stuff like how to count, and how to talk. He also learned the names of colors and animals, from his mother. Zang trained Hex, a 4 year old in 1071, to some extent. Hex learned martial arts techniques like basic punches, kicks, and throws. Fight with Kuzon IV On June 17th, 1071, Hex was swimming near a waterfall and he went underwater, finding a large catfish (he could see perfecly clear underwater). He caught the catfish, ripped its head off, and threw it on the surface, to a riverbank. He got out of the water, dried off with a towel, and put clothes on, then made a fire and cooked the catfish he had caught and killed, over the fire. While he was eating, Kuzon IV came to him, who was with Phoebe. Kuzey (what Kuzon IV is nicknamed as to avoid confusion with his paternal grandfather) asked Hex if he wanted to play a Bruce Lee video game with him on his X Box 361, and Hex said yes. Hex picked his nose, then drunk some apple juice from a juice box and ate animal crackers, then Kuzey gave him a controller, and a hologram appeared. But then, Kuzek appeared, taking away their controllers, because he wanted to train Kuzey. But then, it was decided that Hex and Kuzey had a sparring match. Ultimate Zion, the founder of The Lookout Crew and friend to Kuzon, appeared. Hex asked who he was, saying that he looked kinda like "that Goku guy that my daddy told me about". Zion introduced himself to Hex, then decided he would be the judge of Hex and Kuzey's match. Zion and Kuzek watched Hex and Kuzey fight, silently. The battle begun with martial arts attacks, and Hex doing a kote gaeshi (a throw used in the real world martial arts of Aikido, Jiu Jitsu, and Judo) on Kuzey. Kuzey very high into the air and did punched Hex, but Hex countered, causing a shockwave, and blowing them both away. The two were mostly even, but then Hex was dominating Kuzey, and using many energy attacks on him. Eventually, Hex was put into a tornado created by Kuzey, which was full of lightning, which he shocked Hex ALOT! Then, Kuzey knocked Hex away and Hex was blown through several mountains, a few trees, and fell 100 feet, landing down somewhere in a forest and making a crater. Hex was laying down in the crater, his clothes were tattered, his shirt only covering the left side of his torso, and his shirt was also full of holes. He was missing one pant leg and had holes in his pants and he had bruises all over and dirt on his body, from landing in the crater. Smoke was also coming from his body, after being shocked and sent flying, from being in the tornado. Kuzey was congratulated on defeating Hex, and Phoebe hugged Kuzey. She had been watching the whole time. But, when Kuzey was off guard, thinking he had won, he was hit hard in the back by a blast and sent flying! Hex had woken up, receiving a zenkai from his beatdown, and becoming a Super Saiyan! He was levitating above Kuzey, and the two fought a while longer. Eventually, Hex powered down, saying that they should have a rematch when they are more experienced, since both of them needed training. The fight ended and Kuzek gave Hex a senzu, which he took. He gave Kuzey one, but Kuzey refused to take it, and flew away. Hex flew away as well. Aftermath of Jashin After most of the universe was destroyed by Jashin, Kuza grew worried of Eltrio. She did not see him, but Kuzon had tried to find him and failed... But one day, a portal opened up, and Eltrio fell out, collapsing to the ground. Eltrio's armor was tattered and he had scars, he was tired, but he was alive and well. He said that he had fled to the Seishin Realm when Jashin attacked, because he got separated from the Lookout Crew. He stayed in the Seishin Realm for a while, training. But he saw that all went well and many of the crew were saved. Kuza embraced Eltrio, glad to see him alive and well. Knox was also very happy to see his father. Ethan appeared on Earth, who had been training in Other World. Ethan was carrying Nera, whom he had saved, and Dr. Atom was with Ethan as well. Dr. Atom, who was very old and all of his hair was white, saw Knox, and introduced himself to his great grandson (not biological, but adoptive). Dr. Atom had been saved as well. Zang, Jun, and Hex had also survived. Ethan had a halo, since he was dead, and he also had grown a beard while in Other World. His clothes were tattered, since he had done hard training. Ethan was only visiting temporarily though, he had to return to Other World soon. He would be wished back in a years time and had only come to ensure that everyone had been saved from the destruction Jashin caused. 15 Year Timeskip (1071 - 1086) As the years went by, Hex attended West City Elementary School, graduating from there, and going on to West City Junior High. Then, he attended and graduated from Orange Star High School. During this time, he trained occasionally, but he was mostly either studying, playing video games, or hanging out with his friends and having fun. But, he did harsh training when he was 12 and ascended to that of a Super Saiyan 2. At 18, Hex began attending Lookout College. He studied astronomy (which he was fascinated in), history, anthropology, and genetics. He also played hockey in college and went to rock concerts. 14 Year Timeskip (1086-1100) Hex graduated from the Lookout College and became a geneticist and built his own lab. He makes a lot of money, testing DNA, and even cloning pets. He is paid to do it. However, Hex still trains a lot, and fights enemies in a combat simulator he made, as practice. He doesn't hang out with The Lookout Crew alot, and is also still single. The Herulean War and Death at Second Battle of Zacces Hex had stayed out of the war until he joined The Second Battle of Zacces on February 1, 1101. The Allied Forces were fighting Heruleans and Erdwalls above Zacces. Hex appeared and did a Gallick Gun at an Erdwall soldier, only slightly hitting him, and burning off his tail. He then did an explosive energy kick at the Erdwall, making him explode, and feathers went everywhere. Hex landed on Zacces and fired a Gallick Gun at Herulean troops, but a net formed over the lines of Herulean troops, after sensing his Gallick Gun. The destructive energy was drained from it and the rest of it hit the troops, giving them headaches. Brutes and Xoclovian soldiers were on Zacces. Hex killed a Xoclovian soldier by ramming a hole through him with an energy kick. He then proceeded to pummel the corpse with energy punches until it was reduced to atoms, saying "DAMN XOCLOVIANS". Hex did a dragon fist, attempting to tear through lines of Xoclovians, but they protected themselves with a wall. He then tore through their wall and killed several of them. Suddenly, Achnuk, appeared, and looked at Hex, saying "Well ,well, what do we have here? Looks like a pitiful Earthling trying to destroy the glorious armies of the fascist alliance..hmph". Hex sensed his power level, and was alarmed, but Achnuk said that if Hex was overwhelmed by his power, he should try fighting Iskatyu. He fired a blast at Hex, and Hex dodged. He fired more at him, but he dodged again. Achnuk was impressed with Hex's speed and he told him to attack him. Hex punched Achnuk in the gut and then kicked him in the face, but Achnuk attacked him and sent him flying. Hex then went Super Human, getting a kaio ken like aura, and he charged at Achnuk. They repeatedly crashed into each other, beating and slamming each other, and Hex got bloodied up. He had blood on his face and coughed up blood, he then began hitting and slashing Achnuk with ki swords, but Achnuk kept regenerating. He powered up, his power level increasing, and his red aura growing bigger, then he rammed into Achnuk with a Super Dragon Fist, but he regenerated yet again. He then did a flurry of desperate and powerful energy blows against him, but Achnuk counter attacked, and slammed Hex repeatedly, making him cough blood. He then sent him flying, until he hit a cavern full of the acid Xoclovius, and Hex was slightly hit with it, but not enough to disintegrate him. His right arm was burnt off and his pant leg was also burned off. In anger, he rammed into Achnuk again, with his only intact arm. His gi was tattered, his face was bloody, his pant leg was missing, his right arm was gone, and he was in bad shape. Achnuk used his hand to tear through Hex's stomach (like what Dr. Gero did to Yamcha), horribly injuring him. He was electrocuted, his power level decreased rapidly, and he fell and landed, making a crater. However, Flandre came to the crater, floating near him. Before dying, Hex told her to tell the others that he wished to stay dead, and train in Other World. He also told her to tell his family he loved them. KJ appeared next to Hex, and felt his chest, saying "my god". KJ took Hex's body, teleported, and appeared in a ship. Kuzey was depressed, yelling "NOOOOOOOO" when he saw that Hex had died. Kuzon had a halo, and had appeared from Other World, wanting to know what had happened. He said "this sucks". On February 2, 1101, Hex was sitting on a rock, by a lake, somewhere in Other World. He had a halo and was wearing his red gi. He communicated telepathically with KJ from Other World, asking him if Flan had told him what he had wanted her to. KJ said he didn't think so. Hex told KJ that he wished not to be wished back with the dragon balls, as he wanted to train in Other World for many years. He also wanted his parents (Zang and Jun) and grandparents (Ethan and Nera) to know what had happened, and wanted his body to be cremated, put in an urn, and given to his parents. Death and Funeral of Ethan and Nera Hex was training in Other World, ever since he died in 1101. On '''May 15, 1105, '''Hex was given permission to return to Earth, temporarily, to witness the funeral of Ethan and Nera on the lookout. Hex had a halo, since he was dead, and he had grown a long beard and hair, also wearing a very tattered gi from his training. Zang and Jun hugged Hex when they saw him. A shrine to Ethan and Nera was built in Supreme Park, in the middle of Supreme City, and Ethan was put in a casket underground. His casket was also entombed, surrounded in shining blue crystals. After the funeral, Hex returned to Other World, to continue his training. Reincarnation As the years passed on Earth, happened in the universe, as many warred against the . All of the Atom family (except for Knox and his kids who were in the Druknor Realm) died in the war, when David Vafer attacked Earth. While the war had happened, Hex had trained for many years. He had become very buff, as buff as Recoome, and had unlocked a Mystic form that far surpassed his Super Human form. However, he decided he wished to be reincarnated, as he didn't think there would be a way he would be wished back in the present. He decided to be reincarnated in the far future, when all was more peaceful and Earth no longer had any wars. He told King Yemma of his wish, and so, he ventured into the Cave of Time in Other World. Passing through the Cave of Time, Hex became trapped inside and everything around him became a void of darkness. He floated through the void, seeing memories of the future (basically time travelling). His body became lighter and lighter until he no longer had a body and was a cloud like soul. He floated into a light and vanished.. After that, Hex woke up in the year 1482, in the body of an infant male. He had no memories at all of his life as Hex, but he had all the same potential as Hex which could be unlocked later in his life. Abilities and Techniques Oddly, Hex was born already knowing how to fly, use his super strength, and fire ki blasts. *Super Strength * Flight * Ki Blasts * Transformations * Super Saiyan - A very small percent of his hidden power was unlocked, causing him to become a Super Saiyan when fighting Kuzon IV when he was only 4 years old! * Super Saiyan 2 - Hex achieved this at 12 years old, through meditating and harsh training in gravity chambers * - Hex achieved this when he was 16, in the same way he achieved Super Saiyan 2. Hex is very strong in this form, much stronger than a Super Saiyan 4. It was his strongest form until he became Mystic. He had a Kaio Ken aura in this form. * Mystic Form - Hex unlocked his potential so that his base was far stronger than he was as a Super Human. He trained hard in this form and kept increasing its power more. Galleries Kid Hex gallery ssjkidHex.jpg| Hex (4 years old) Hex.jpg|Base form Adult Hex hexadult.jpg|19 year old Hex in casual clothing Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles